The present disclosure relates generally to the field of weather display systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a weather display system configured to display three-dimensional perspective views of weather information generated based on radar returns from a weather radar system.
Weather display systems are often used to alert operators of vehicles, such as aircraft pilots, of weather hazards in the area near the vehicle. Conventional weather display systems are configured to display weather data in only two dimensions. A horizontal plan view provides an overview of weather patterns near an aircraft mapped onto a horizontal plane. Such a horizontal plan view does not provide the pilot with information about how displayed weather cells vary with altitude (e.g., the differences in severity at different altitudes). A vertical profile view illustrates a slice of one or more weather cells along a plane for a particular set of ranges and altitudes. Such a vertical profile view does not provide the pilot with information about the weather to either side of the displayed slice. Both of these two-dimensional views fail to provide information about the weather that the user may find important for operating the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a weather information display that provides more information than a conventional display with a horizontal profile and a vertical profile.